yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Mieru Hōchun
Mieru Hōchun ( ミエル Hōchun Mieru) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a young fortune-teller, and a student at the Unno Divination School. She later becomes infatuated with Yūya Sakaki after predicting her fortune of finding her fated person. Appearance Mieru is a fair-skinned young girl of low height with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head and bright-green eyes. She wears a mostly purple flowing dress, and what appears to be a white blouse underneath, with a pink ribbon on her collar and a yellow coin-shaped pendant. She wears a pair of white socks and what appear to be brown sandals. Noteworthy, she always brings with herself a crystal apple. Personality Mieru's time as a fortune teller has led her to believe that future events are pre-determined by destiny. During her fantasies of imagining who her destiny Duelist will be, Mieru has been shown to be attracted to handsome men, up to the point that she gets nosebleeds just thinking about them. However, she was disappointed upon learning that Yūya was the destined person, but she fell for him after she was defeated, much to Yuzu's ire. Her feelings for Yūya are such that she decided to forfeit her Maiami Championship Match after she heard that Yūya was unconcious. Etymology Hōchun is a pun on フォーチュン Fōchun or "Fortune", as the sounds "f" and "h" are very similar in Japanese. ミエル Mieru is pronounced identically to える mieru, "to see". Therefore her Japanese name "Hochun Mieru" can be interpreted as "to see one's fortune", referring to Mieru's character. History Past Growing up, Mieru used fortune-telling to predict all of her decisions, such as when she lost her way, on tests and even to predict the weather. Xyz Arc Pre-Maiami Championship While fortune telling, Mieru read her future about her upcoming Duels to enter the Maiami Championship, predicting that she would win all six. However, when she turned a card over, it was revealed to be "Arcana Force VI - The Lovers", causing her to fall off of her chair in excitement, predicting that she would meet her fated person. She later awaited her opponent and fated person, who turned out to be Yūya Sakaki, who fell down the stairs leading to the Dueling chamber of the school. The way Yūya fell, he accidentally looked up Mieru's skirt, causing her to smash her crystal apple on his head, not only for that but also for his appearance of being her fated person. Angered, Mieru questioned whether or not her fortune-telling was correct about Yūya being her fated person. They then began the Duel, with Mieru reading all of Yūya's moves correctly through the use of coins, her Deck and the Action Cards scattered amongst the Action Field, also predicting that something bad would happen to Yūya if he didn't surrender the Duel. Yūya's constant misfortune led to Mieru successfully executing her Flip and Ritual Monster strategy. As the Duel continued, Mieru kept trying to convince Yūya to surrender to avoid being hurt, but he refused, almost being crushed by rubble from the Action Field as a result. However, he overcame this and defeated Mieru with his newly gained "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, not only winning the Duel, but also Mieru's heart, with her interrupting a conversation between Yūya and Yuzu to ask when she would meet Yūya's parents, angering Yuzu in the process. Maiami Championship Round 1 Mieru first appeared at the opening ceremonies, finding that Yūya wasn't there. She then used her crystal apple to locate him on a bridge, much to Yuzu's displeasure. Yuzu then tried to smack Mieru with her fan but was restrained by Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya. Later, after hearing of Yūya after witnessing the Duel between Yūto and Yūgo, she barged into his room and crashed into Yōko Sakaki and Yuzu. She ordered them to change Yūya into different pajamas and proceeded to state that she would stay by his side until he awoke, missing her match. This prompted Yōko and Yuzu to urge Mieru to go to her Duel, claiming that Yūya as a Duelist would awaken if she won her match. Mieru left to Duel Tsukikage, only to lose. She later saw Yūya after her match and tried to kiss him, but landed on the floor. Battle Royal Mieru went to the Ancient Ruins Area looking for Yūya. After seeing Yūya in Berserk Mode, she rushed to help him, but was stopped by Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka himself leaped up and rescued Yūya from a falling pillar, ordering Mieru to get help. Gongenzaka, Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata later restrained Yūya in the Jungle Area after Mieru brought the latter two to help her, while Mieru used her crystal apple to see what was wrong with him. To her surprise, she found two souls in Yūya's heart, along with another darkness that was trying to consume both. When Yūya snapped out of Berserk Mode, Mieru and the rest of the group explained what had happened to him. After walking out in the Iceberg Area, Mieru found Yuzu with Yūgo. She didn't see Yūgo's face and when she noted that Yuzu was dressed differently she thought that Yuzu was cheating on Yūya. However, as her anger came on, she slid and fell into a chunk of ice, knocking her unconscious. Later, Michio and Teppei found her and decided to bring her to safety, but they ended up on the Volcano Area where the Obelisk Force were Dueling against Serena, Tsukikage and Shun. Michio and Teppei decided to join the Duel, but Mieru herself was not present. She is later seen on Dennis' back, still unconscious where Dennis claims that he found her. Moments after the Miami Championship, she regains consciousness and immediately pointed out Serena to be flirting mistaking her as Yuzu. Throughout the Duel between Yūya and Reiji, Mieru expressed concern for Yūya every time he mentioned Yuzu and constantly murmered "Darling". She excited to see him Summon the "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" that he had used against her. When Yūya lost most of his LP, Mieru and Gongenzaka attempted to assist him, but Yūya waved them back, claiming that he had to win himself. She was saddened to see Yūya lose in the end. Mieru accompanied the Lancers back to LDS Center Court, and when the crowd reacted angrily to Shingo's presence, believing him to have gained re-entry into the tournament after losing, Mieru quickly protested that she wasn't in the tournament, nor was she a Lancer. She later watched Yūya's Duel with Yōko Sakaki, and after he won, she predicted his future, declaring that he was going to travel. Deck Sibyl Duels Navigation Category:Standard Category:Female Category:Character Category:Supporting Character